undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 52
This is Issue 52 of Fear The Living, titled It Was An Honor. This is the sixth issue of Arc #7. Issue 52 ''Kevin William’s POV I look back at D.L. and Ben who are trying to find a way to save Felix from his bite, then I look at Evan who is protecting Logan and Sophia. I look back at the biters who are quickly surrounding us, I raise my pistol, lining the sight with the first biters head, and pull the trigger, watching the biter’s brains fly out the back of its head. I do the same to the next, and then the one after, and I keep on doing it until I hear the familiar sound of a gun clicking, something I never expected right now. “FUCK I’M OUT!” I yell over to the others. “I GOT SEVEN ROUNDS LEFT!” Evan yells, he then pulls out his pistol and shoots the biter in front of him. I start to back up, away from the biters, I don’t want to get eaten, that’s my worst nightmare. I can’t imagine it, feeling the meat being torn off of your bones, the rotten teeth slice through your body, not being able to be put out of your misery, just there being bitten and searing in pain. “We need to cut it off!” I hear D.L. exclaim behind me, but I just look forward, and dig the barrel of my pistol into a biter’s eye, making it fall dead. “We don’t have the necessary things for that!” Ben says. “It’s either that or he turns!” D.L. retorts, I look ahead again and hit a biter on the side of the head with the grip of my pistol, and I stomp its head in when it falls on the ground. “Fucking fine, hand me your knife I’ll do, just be ready to stop the blood.” Ben says, I kill another biter, this time smashing its head against my knee and stomping its head in. “WAIT, DON’T I GET A SAY!” I hear Felix exclaim, although his voice sounds strained with pain. I grab a biter’s head, and ram its head against another biter’s head, destroying both of their skulls and brains. “Kid it’s either this or you die, and we don’t want you to die, now lie back down, D.L. cover his mouth, we can’t have him screaming to loud.” Ben says, I stare intently at the biter in front of me, and shove the barrel of my gun as hard as I can under its chin, successfully penetrating it’s skin, and it’s brain. “Okay, this is going to hurt, like hell.” Ben says, then I hear the unmistakable plunge of a knife into skin, and I can hear the muffled yells of Felix. I turn back to the biters, but I’m too late as a biter lunges at me, taking a bite out of my shoulder, I feel the pain sear through my body. I let out a quick yell, but I push back the biter, my strength now weakening every second, I look back and with as much strength as I can muster up I yell. “RUN, I’M BIT, JUST GET OUT OF HERE, NOW, RUN!” I yell. “NO, COME WITH US KEVIN, WE CAN FIND A WAY TO SAVE YOU!” D.L. yells. “I CAN’T BE SAVED, JUST RUN, GO!” I yell back at them. They turn around, Ben lifting up Felix, and start running towards the opening in the fences. I turn back and smash a biter’s head in with my pistol. “Get the fuck off!” I exclaim as a biter lunges at me. I push it off, but I feel another jolt of pain sear through me, a biter had just bitten me in the leg. Then the same thing happens on my shoulder, then my stomach, then my neck. I feel the blood rushing out of me. My worst nightmare, realized, then my eyes roll to the back of my head. David Lopez’s POV I look back to where Ken was sitting, and I just see him there opening his eyes. I toss the pistol to Jason so he could keep his eye on this Richard guy. I rush over to Ken and kneel down next to him. He looks up for a few seconds and then he speaks. “What, what the fuck happened, I don’t remember anything?” Ken asks. “Shit kid you don’t remember anything?” I ask him. He tries to get up but he slumps back down, holding his chest “Fuck!” he mutters under his breathe. “Yeah, you might not want to put any pressure on that considering a fucking pole went through it.” I say. “What are you talking about?” Ken asks, and he tries to lift himself up again, but Rose pushes him back down. “Don’t put any pressure on it!” She says. “Well tell me what is the last thing you remember and I’ll tell you what happened after.” I say. “I remember uh, being trapped in a room with a lot of the biters, with you I think.” Ken says. “Ok so we were trapped in the room, we had to find a way out so naturally we found a window to get out of, you told me to go first, but I got held back by some biters. You tried to cut me out, which you did, but you also got me in the shoulder.” I show him the bandages on my cut “Then you told me to get out first, so I did, because I was bleeding a lot, then you jumped after. You weren’t as lucky, you landed on a metal pole, went straight through your stomach, yep that’s why your stomach hurts, and then we were able to escape and Rose patched you up, although to say the truth, I was really worried about you kid.” I say. “Damn, well you’re making sound like a nearly died.” Ken says. “You nearly did Ken, but are you feeling any better now, like is the pain in your stomach huge or just when you move it?” I ask him, I want to know if he’s okay or not, the kid’s been like a son to me since we were kicked out of the warehouse. “It hurts like hell no matter what.” Ken says, lying back down. “Well now that Ken is up and as good as he can be, how are we going to get out of here, the biters have to have noticed us, we made a lot of noise.” I say. Then my question is answered a soon as I see the face of a biter slam against the window against the window, snapping its teeth at us. I look up quickly at it, then look back down at Ken. “Dan, find a way out of here. Rose, stay with Ken. Evan and Brandon keep your eyes on the doors and windows, make sure no biters get in. Jason, keep your eyes on Richard.” I say, now if I can just think of a plan. Dan disappears into the room next to this one and doesn’t say anything. Rose gets Ken on his feet, letting him lean on her. Jason keeps his gun pointed at Richard. Evan and Brandon each hold a door closed from the biters outside banging on it. “Dan, status?!” I yell over to him. “I found a hatch that leads to the roof of this building, it looks easily accessible, but can only fit one at a time going through.” Dan says. Just then I hear something break and I look back to see Brandon being taken outside by the biters, and they start to gorge on his flesh. They broke through. Wesley Snipe’s POV'' I haven’t shifted my position not even by an inch, I sit in the same way, defeated, broken, and bleeding all over, with the words ‘Belongs to Superior’ permanently burned onto my chest. Not one person has passed by my cell since Superior made a bitch out of me, but I guess I deserved it, I have done nothing but fail at trying to defeat Ken and his group. All I’ve done is waste our resources and let our men die. I’ve been a cruel horrible man, and for what, I’ve never really thought of this. Why do I do what I do? I’ve never had a reason, besides making people’s lives miserable, but they never deserve it. Not even Ken who killed my best friend, he had reason for that, I tricked Ken into trusting me, then I got Ken kidnapped, and killed his friend, and his sister. Then after that I torture him and his girlfriend, I kill his girlfriend in front of him, and I kill many of his other friends. But not anymore, no I have to make up for all the times I’ve ever fucked up in my life, and especially in this apocalypse, but I will probably just be killed by fucking Superior before I can do anything. I’m cut out of my thought when I hear someone talking just outside my cell. “So we’re just going to torch the whole place and leave Wesley here to die?” One bandit says. “Superior says so,” The second bandit says as he lights a cigarette and puts it in his mouth, then removes it and blows the smoke out “And you will follow Superior’s orders if you don’t want a nine inch burning metal pole up your ass.” “Well damn if you put it that way!” The first bandit says. “Anyway I put it, Superior is one thickheaded motherfucker.” The second bandit says. “Well anyways, just start pouring the gasoline, we should get going as soon as we can.” The first bandit says. Just then the second bandit picks up a gasoline can that was next to him and twists the lid off, then starts pouring it around my cell and the others, then he continues to do that until his can runs out of gasoline. He walks back to the first bandit and says “I’m done, let’s get going, no wait, hey Wesley.”. At the mention of my name I’m snapped back into reality and notice that I’m staring right at the man. “Come on talk you worthless piece of shit. All you have done is get our men killed, be a drain to our supplies, and fail to kill a fucking kid!” The man says. “I have fucked up, but not how you say it, where me not killing innocent people was a fuck up. No I fucked up when I killed all those innocent people, when I did all this evil, when I became what I set out to destroy, se yeah you could say I am a worthless piece of shit.” I say. The two bandits then walk away, and leave the building. I only manage to get a glimpse of Superior dropping a match on the ground while leaving the building. When the match hits the ground a fireball erupts from the spot, sending pieces of white hot metal flying. The fire spreads around everywhere. I just slowly walk to the back of my cell. Then I hear a couple of voices from the front of the building. This is my chance for redemption, so I cup my hands around my mouth and yell “HELP ME!” Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues